Carrotillery (PvZH)
:For the version in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Carrot Missile Truck. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, see Carrot Missile Truck (PvZ: JttW). 225px |strength = 5 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |flavor text = His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate.}} Carrotillery is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and has 5 /2 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "carrot," the real-life plant this is based on and "artillery", referring to its missiles. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description His artillery is a rich source of vitamin A and beta-carotene - a fact the Zombies do not seem to appreciate. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Premium - Rare → Basic - Common Strategies With Carrotillery is an incredibly powerful plant, and packs a powerful punch to the zombies or your opponent. However, its health stat is low, and can be easily destroyed. This flaw can be fixed by playing cards like Grow-Shroom or Bubble Up to increase its health, or to make use of its Team-Up trait and play Carrotillery behind another plant. Against Although it is a very powerful plant, many zombies can destroy it in one attack due to its low health, making it easier to deal with when placed alone. However, its Team-Up trait means that your opponent usually is most likely going to play it behind a tougher plant. Therefore, playing a damaging/destroying trick such as Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Bungee Plumber is a good idea, as they can bypass the plant in front of Carrotillery. You can also play Beam Me Up to easily destroy Carrotillery if it is not protected. Hot Dog Imp is also a cheap and effective choice due to its Strikethrough trait, hitting Carrotillery and destroying it, even if it is behind another plant. However, do remember than Space Cadet and Hot Dog Imp is going to be destroyed unless their health stat goes over 6. Gallery Carrotillery_stats.png|Carrotillery's statistics Carrotillerycard.png|Card CarrotAttack.png|Carrotillery attacking an Imp Commander CutDownToSizeHExample.png|Carrotillery being destroyed by Cut Down to Size Carrotded.png|Destroyed Carrotillery Old Carrotillery_Description.png|Carrotillery's old statistics Carrotillery silhouette .jpeg|Carrotillery's silhouette Receiving_Carrotillery.jpeg|The player receiving Carrotillery from a premium pack Rose_Ally_Pack_Promotion.png|Carrotillery on the advertisement for Rose's Ally Pack (note how it has only one missile) Trivia *If one notices carefully, it has only two carrots and two wheels. Its counterpart, Carrot Missile Truck, has four carrots and four wheels. **However, in Rustbolt's comic strip, it looks exactly like its original counterpart. Its carrot launchers also looks like its costume. **This redesign is similar to Cob Cannon's case in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars where one of its redesigns reduced its wheels from four wheels to two. *This is the second carrot-themed plant that is not Chinese-exclusive. The first is Intensive Carrot. *Before update 1.2.11, it can be obtained in Rose's Ally pack. **However, after the aforementioned update, it got replaced with Winter Squash. *On the advertisement for Rose's Ally Pack, it only had one missile instead of two. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Common plants Category:Basic plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants